Skipping class?
by Mizuki287
Summary: Morgiana is sitting with her friends at lunch and hakuryuu wants her to forget about school and ditch with him just for today, morgiana strangely finds herself unable to say no to him. Morgiana ends up having the time of her life. Later that night under the vivid color's of fireworks hakuryuu has something to say to her, what could it be?
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place where everyone in magi is a couple years older and aladdin is actually around the same age as everyone else in this story, so thanks for reading.

….

Morgiana, Alibaba, and Aladdin sat under a large tree where they always sat hiding from the blazing sun. Alibaba and Aladdin seemed to be enjoying themselves laughing loudly as morgiana simply watched with a gentle smile. Morgiana liked these quiet days that were simple, but she couldn't help but get bored at times.

A large black haired man ran over to their group and plopped down between Morgiana and Aladdin. "Hey hakuryuu!" Alibaba yelled and the three boys all burst into laughter over something Aladdin said shortly after.

Morgiana Leaned against the tree as her eyes were drawn to hakuryuu, she studied all his features and she always found him captivating. He had a large scar covering half of his face and the eye where his scar is, was a lighter blue than the other it made her wonder if maybe he was blind in one eye.

Agian, She thought to herself, once again i have caught myself staring at this mysterious man. She scolded herself in her head, lately she has been always catching herself drawn to him. She blinks herself out of her trance as tries to focus on other things with her eyes nervously shifting around. She felt quite awkward and strangely uncomfortable when he was around.

To escape the awkwardness only she felt she pulled out her iphone and tried to play a pointless game. Morgiana smiled down at her glowing device as she found herself immersed in the game finding she was actually quite good at it. She let out small sighs if she would lose and her eyes never left the screen

"woah, i've never gotten that far." She jumps dropping her phone onto the warm grass as she swings her head around to see hakuryuu to close to her leaning over her shoulder with a smile. She scoots far away trying to keep her expression as calm as she can. "ah, sorry i got to close." Hakuryuu said with a nervous smile.

"its ok" She said as calmly as she could trying to hide her blushing face as she grabbed her phone. She looks around noticing that alibaba and hakuryuu were in fact, no where to be seen. "where did they go?" Morgiana said with a tint of worry in her voice.

"They went to class, the bell rang like five minutes ago" He said hiding a small chuckle staring at the clueless girl. "eh?! really?! I need to go!" She said loudly. She started to rise before hakuryuu grabbed her wrist roughly. She slowly looks at the strange man her cheeks had turned a small shade of pink simply from him touching her.

"What do you say we ditch?" Hakuryuu said with a playful smirk, He was always so sweet and cute so why was he wanting to ditch? Morgiana juggled the choices in her mind, she had perfect grades and attendance she would even force herself to come to school if she was sick. She wanted a future for herself and didn't slack off when it came to school "um...i don't think i want to." She said nervously avoiding his gaze. She didn't want to throw away all her hard work. But she almost yearned to go, just because hakuryuu was the one asking her.

"That's fine i knew you would say no anyway, scaredy cat." He said with a playful tone. Morgiana shot him a murderous glare. "i am not" She said stubbornly. pfft "i know you all to well and trust me you are." Hakuryuu in fact did want to go, just to see what it would be like, the idea of ditching sounded all too exciting in morgiana's ears. "ok, fine ill go, but just this once to prove i'm not a scaredy cat" Morgiana growled. She knew she shouldn't but morgiana couldn't back down from a challenge, she always found herself oddly competitive. Hakuryuu wore a surprised look on his face, he couldn't believe the usually calm and collected morgiana agreed to his offer.

A smile quickly spread across his face, he has actually never ditched in his entire life! He hated to admit it but he was just as innocent as morgiana. "um," Morgiana shifted her eye's "you can let go of my hand now" She said flatly. He quickly released her and got up on his feet.

Hakuryuu awkwardly left the school gate with morgiana quietly following behind him. "so, what do you normally do when you ditch?" Morgiana said clearly excited. She found it a bit thrilling that she was doing something she wasn't supposed to. "Uh i don't know." he said nervously scratching the back of his head ruffling his raven black hair.

Morgiana thought for a moment, "You've never ditched before have you?" She said inching closer to him with a smug look. "nope." Hakuryuu said with a sigh, he thought it would be better to straight out admit it when morgiana would figure it out eventually, she was painfully smart and quick to figure things out. Morgiana let out a small innocent giggle and continued to follow along.

"Lets just go the arcade or something" He said with a sigh. Morgiana nodded in agreement and her eye's glowed excitedly. After a few minutes of awkward walking hakuryuu couldn't help but notice how nervous morgiana had become. Every time a person walked past she gave them a pleading look as if to beg them not to turn them in. Morgiana's eyes flew everywhere and studied every car praying there wasn't a cop in them. "nervous?" Hakuryuu said with a chuckle.

"n-no" she stammered continuing to look everywhere nervously fiddling with her hands. "Its ok" He said in a reassuring voice as he reached for her hand. Morgiana was so nervous she just accepted his hand and squeezed it tight. Hakuryuu gave a satisfied smile, the only time she ever really let anyone touch her was when she was scared, and she was rarely ever scared. Morgiana had calmed down more than she thought as his hand was around hers. She felt her heart speed race and her face was flushed she walked more awkwardly now that he was touching her and she was more scared of him hearing how fast her heart was racing than anyone finding out that they had skipped class.

They each let out a sigh when they finally got to the arcade as if a huge weight had been lifted off of their shoulders. Morgiana quickly released hakuryuu's hand and almost ran into the arcade as if it was a safe haven with her long thick smooth red hair flying after her. Hakuryuu frowned feeling his once warm hand get a breeze of cold.

Hakuryuu walked in too see the all too excited morgiana sitting on a motorcycle game. Her already short skirt raised exposing more of her thigh making hakuryuu stare. "come on! hurry!" Morgiana said with a loud tone patting the bike next to her's with eager eyes

Hakuryuu knew all too well how competitive morgiana got with game's and she was painfully good at them, only a few times had he actually beaten her. He let out a sigh and let a smile slip on his face as he swung his body onto the bike placing a couple of shiny coins into the slot. Morgiana hit play and off the game went, she was far ahead of him and he knew his tries for winning would be useless. He glanced over at the over excitedly girl with the screen reflecting off of her stunning red eyes. She had a serious look on her face, but at the same time managed to keep a smile on her face at the same time. She rapidly rocked the bike in all sorts of directions trying her best to stay in first place. Hakuryuu gave a sincere smile as he noticed how all her fear of being caught had been completely washed away by a simple game.

Morgiana dragged hakuryuu around the whole arcade carefully choosing the games she was good at so she could beat him. He followed her with a smile, but sighed at each game for he was the one paying for all of them. "Hey, lets try this one" Hakuryuu said as he pointed to the familiar dancing game where you had to step on the right arrows to win. He knew morgiana was awkward on her feet when it came to dancing she was absolutely horrible at it, just thinking about her trying to dance made hakuryuu chuckle.

"sure" morgiana said exchanging glances with hakuryuu. "But you have to do it too" She said as she plopped onto the machine. He shortly followed after her and feed the machine with more of his precious money. Hakuryuu chose a song and set the settings to hard making morgiana a bit nervous. The different arrows quickly shot up with a fast speed on the screen. Hakuryuu had a bit trouble at first but he soon got the hang of the song and was doing quite well.

He looked over at morgiana who was stumbling making her head fly up and down as she would look at the screen then back at her feet trying desperately to stomp the correct arrow. She let out frustrated sighs and her breath got jagged as her face clearly got more angry the more times she missed an arrow. Sure she was amazing at fighting, but staying in rhythm with a song was just not her forte.

The song was over in a short time to hakuryuu, but to morgiana it felt like ages before her torture subsided. They both panted and had small beads of sweat falling from there face. Hakuryuu burst out into laughter as he thought back to how horrible and angry morgiana had gotten. "you knew i sucked at dancing." Morgiana shouted as she gave hakuryuu a playful punch to the arm. But the tall man continued laughing, drawing out a laugh in her too.

The air grew lighter as they both crouched over laughing next to one another as if they were in a different universe. They both slowly recovered from laughing and their rib cages ached. "I think i might have to take some dance lessons" Morgiana said in a serious tone. "no you don't, you're perfect just the way your are." Hakuryuu said chuckling as he patted morgiana's head softly. Her face lit up a bright pink and she pulled away nervously.

Hakuryuu walked over to a sofa in the dim arcade lit by the flashing lights of the different games scattered across the large room and sloppily sat down. Morgiana quickly did the same in a more reserved way. "I'm exhausted" He said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket to check to see if school was over, they had been here for two entire hours. "We still have about an hour and half, wanna just hang out at my place my sister won't be there till dinner." Hakuryuu said calmly. Morgiana's cheeks went a bit pink, it's not like she had parents or siblings waiting for her at her lonely apartment so why not? She has been to hakuryuu's house countless times, but never alone she was alway with Alibaba and Aladdin. "sure" Morgiana said trying not to sound excited.

They both walked out the arcade satisfied with their stay. Hakuryuu reached for morgiana's hand once more and morgiana graciously accepted. They both squeezed each other tightly. Morgiana was clearly more calm than before and had stopped turning her head to every moving thing nervously like she did before. Hakuryuu was almost disappointed as to how he found it amusing seeing her flustered.

They took the bus because hakuryuu lived actually quite far from the school and hakuryuu sat painfully close to morgiana, she stared out the window hoping hakuryuu wouldn't look her direction for she knew her face was painted red with embarrassment. But doing all these things with hakuryuu had been truly fun and she had definitely not regret ditching school for the first time with hakuryuu.


	2. Chapter 2

Morgiana awkwardly followed along side hakuryuu as they finally made it to his house. She walked into the reasonable sized house slowly hakuryuu was completely calm as he lead her straight into his bedroom. Not that she hasn't seen his bedroom before but she could barely even recognize it. There was clothes and garbage everywhere like a tornado just went through it. "Oh yea sorry its a bit messy" he said blankly. "Clearly" Morgiana hissed. Before she knew it she threw her backpack onto his bed and started throwing all his clothes on the ground into his large hamper waiting empty in the corner of his fairly large room.  
She grunted as she filled her arms with his clothes as much as she could before plopping them into the white hamper. Hakuryuu chuckled watching her as he sat on his bed. "does it bother you that much?" "Yes" she huffed as she started to throw the trash away. It took morgiana quite awhile before the room was passable in her eyes she plopped on the bed she noted that hakuryuu wasn't on. Seconds later Hakuryuu flies in the room with a plate of cookies morgiana's eyes glimmer with excitement now that she thinks about she forgot to eat the lunch. She jumps of the bed grabbing a handful of chocolate chip cookies her mouth watering, if Hakuryuu was good at anything it was cooking. Everything he made was absolutely delicious! Morgiana had absolutely no manners and ate the cookies like her life depended on it leaving hakuryuu in a chuckle

"good?" He asks teasingly "yes! I wish i could cook...i can't even dance i suck at girly stuff dont i?" She asks a little sad. "Well at least you can clean, thats a girly thing i guess..." He said almost trying to cheer her up. She gives him a smile before her eyes widen, she runs over to hakuryuus tv in his room and picks up a game her eyes sparkling with excitement. Hakuryuu gives a wide grin. He was so happy that she was open and showed her true self with him. At school she is extremely reserved and shy of other people and she's far too polite but when you get closer to her she has quite the wild personality. He remembers when they first met she was so quiet around him and he grew to know her so well...to love her in fact.

He always knew he loved her, he always knew, he could just never tell her. She was too good for him. "You got the new game no way!" She yelped hakuryuu stared at her intently as she excitedly placed the game in his console. He loved her glimmering soft blazing red hair, her small pink lips, her pale smooth untouched skin, her thighs, her slender neck, her small frame, her smile, her stunning eyes her everything. He wanted her to be his so bad it almost killed him. Should i ask her today? He thought today is the 4th of july and he bought many fireworks for this occasion, mostly for her.

He slowly joined her blinking out of his trance, playing the new zombie game that just came out a couple weeks ago it was expensive and Morgiana was a little on the poorer side with money. They eventually got immersed in the silly game screaming swing their controllers jumping out of their seats as they shot the zombies on the screen. She's such a gamer he thought to himself. They played the game for what seemed like a half hour but was actually four. "My thumbs are cramping" hakuryuu wined as he paused the game. "Huh?" Morgiana speaks angrily "you just knew i was going to beat you" she pouted "ha, you probably would" he said. She was a little disappointed with his reply.

she checks her phone and cringes her face when the bright light hits her crimson eyes. "woah! We haw been playing for like four hours!" She says loudly letting out a giggle. "Really!?" He says with a worried look as he pulls open his blinds to see that its starting to get dark. "We gotta hurry if we wanna see the fire works!" Hakuryuu spouted. "Wait? Its the fourth today!? Aww i didn't buy any fireworks!" she said as she ploped sadly onto the boys bed with blue covers. Hakuryuu smirked as he swung open his closet door proudly standing as he revealed his closet that was full of expensive fire works. Her eyes flew open and she raced over to examine the fire works with a grin planted firmly on her face. "Anyway lets go watch the city ones and we can come back and light these off latter" he coaxed "ok" she replies blankly as she grabs her bag from the large bed and follows hakuryuu out the door.

They walk into Mcdonalds the aroma smelling of fries and processed meats. Hakuryuu quickly orders something and shortly after they take a seat with there sloppy food. "Thank you" morgiana says loudly before taking a bite of her hand burger. Hakuryuu gave the hamburger a threatened look before he took a bite of his own, he absolutely despised processed food but right now it was faster than to go cook something at home. He never knew how morgiana could eat so much junk all the time so he always tried to cook for her. He tried to eat it as fast as he could letting the hamburger slip through his throat. Morgiana ended up eating much more than him, she always ate so much and never gained weight, but somehow hakuryuu thought it was cute.

Both of them started to watch a couple of videos on youtube and giggled at posts on Facebook. They spent more time than they should have at the restaurant. They both hadn't even noticed that the sky outside was dimming. Morgiana lets out a sigh recovering from her laughter and glances at her shining device seeing she got a text from her best friend kougyoku

kougyoku: where are you!? me alibaba and aladdin are watching the fireworks and i don't see you! -.-

morgiana: ah, really sorry. im with hakuryuu-san and we got caught up at mcdonalds.

"um hakuryuu-san, the fireworks will be done in only 3 minutes" she spoke sadly. Hakuryuu smacked himself in the head, how could he get so careless!? It would have so romantic if he had asked her to be his girlfriend under the bright lights of the fire works. He let out a sigh and thought for a moment "we can just go back to my place and set off the fireworks there" he said trying to cheer her up. To his surprise it worked she sat up out of her chair cheerfully "ok!" She yelped hakuryuu satisfied with her reaction, he started to leave with the small girl following behind. She grabs her vibrating phone and texted kougyoku while they continued to walk quickly to hakuryuu's home.

Kougyoku: Are you not going to the fireworks this year at all!? You love fire works! ~

Morgiana: its ok im going to hakuryuu's house and setting off some of his fireworks.

Kougyoku: oh? Really? You and hakuryuu hmmm? Have a good time *wink wink* ^.^

Morgiana: were just friends.

Kougyoku: i don't know, you guys tend to be closer than most and i always catch you staring at him.

Morgiana: eh! You do?

Kougyoku: hehe all the time! You so like him! ask him out today! / you guys would be so cute together!

Morgiana: i don't like him!...anyway he thinks of me as a friend.

Kougyoku: i wouldn't be too sure cause aladdin told me something different :3

Morgiana: really what!?

Kougyoku: i promised him i wouldn't tell! Hehe

Morgiana: then don't bring it up.

Morgiana shoves her phone back in her pocket with a sigh a little angry her friend wouldnt tell her. Is it possible maybe he does like me? Did he tell aladdin he likes me? The thoughts ran through her mind as she bit her lip "what are you thinking about?" Hakuryuu says "eh? Whats make you think im thinking of anything?" She replies "because, you're biting your lip. You always do that when you're thinking of something" he said gently.

Morgiana gives him a surprised look "d-do i?" She said as she released her bottom lip from her teeth. Hakuryuu let out a giggle before opening his door to his house and beckoning for her to enter. Her eyes widen a bit as she just realized they are already at his house. She quickly enters the room and goes straight toward his closet. A grin slowly paints across her face and she grabs as much fireworks she can carry, which is all of them. She slowly walks outside with a huge stack of fireworks balanced in her arms. "you did have to grab them all, i could have got some!" hakuryuu shouts nervously.

She gently sets them on the ground and tears into the plastic wrap of the package. "have a lighter?" She asks with a smirk. Hakuryuu quickly rushes inside to grab a lighter on the counter as the house phone rings hakuryuu answers it quickly.

"hello?"

"oh good it's you hakuryuu, i'm staying at a friends so i wont be there for a couple days tell mom i love her."

"okay, be careful Hakuei."

Hakuryuu slowly sets the phone down with a smile, maybe he was a little to happy his sister wouldn't be here tonight. "here" hakuryuu says as he hands morgiana the lighter who is already in the middle of the road setting up the fireworks. "i read about this string thing you can connect to the fireworks so they will all go off one after the other" She says excitedly as she tied a white string connecting the fireworks that are in an extremely straight line. She grabs the lighter out of hakuryuu's hand and light the end of the long string with her face glowing from the small light below her.

She quickly races back to the house and takes a seat in a plastic white chair and hakuryuu does the same. Morgiana lets out a breath as she stares at the fireworks in awe as the first one lights up the sky. Her eye's never tore away of the flashing colors before her. But hakuryuu on the other hand could care less about the colorful explosions all her could do was stare at her, she looked painfully beautiful with different colors of lights flashing along her smooth face. Im going to do it! I have to, i'm going to tell her i love her. He yelled at himself in his head as the fireworks continued to blow up one by one. He had to admit the string idea was pretty smart it was far easier than having to get up and light them one by one.

At the last firework i'm going to do it! he repeated in his mind. He got painfully nervous and his heart was beating out his chest with his face burning red. His heart beat faster and faster as the fireworks got closer and closer to the last one. Morgiana stared at the sky with a smile on her face oblivious to hakuryuu fidgeting nervously in the chair next to hers. The last firework flies into the sky a wonderful shade of purple. Hakuryuu lets out a huge sigh and leans into morgiana his face inches from hers. "morgiana…" He whispers she slowly turns her head to face him. Her face lights up a bright pink as hakuryuu's lips met hers. Her heart was pounding and felt it would stop at any given moment. Their kiss continued as hakuryuu gripped the back of her head. Morgiana wanted to pull away but she couldn't, it felt to amazing like electricity was running through her whole being. Hakuryuu finally let the flushed girl go and pulled his head back.

"morgiana, i love you."


End file.
